


Scare

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [276]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Comfort, Implied daddycest, M/M, Multi, Omega Sam Winchester, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy Scares, implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could I have John comforting teen Sammy after a pregnancy scare (set in an a/b/o verse) with neither John or Dean being the potential father please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scare

“I just…I thought that…I was so scared….” Sam whimpered as he dropped his head in his hands.

“Sammy, you’re not. That’s the thing, you aren’t pregnant.” John said, a soothing hand running down his son’s back.

“Thought I was…and…and it, it wouldn’t have been you or Dean’s kid, and I…”

“Sam.” John said, a gentle, but firm hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Even if it wasn’t…we would have raised that child like it was our own. But you aren’t pregnant.”

“I was just so scared, Dad. When everything happened…I couldn’t stop anything….”

“I know, boy.” John said, pulling Sam onto him lap to wrap strong arms around him. “I know. But you tried. And despite out of everything that happened, you’re still standing, you’re still here. And me and Dean will make sure that you still stay strong.”

Sam nodded, gripping John tightly.

John cradled Sam in his arms, eyes shutting. He rocked Sam lightly, feeling Sam soothing in his arms.

“Where’s Dean right now, Dad?” Sam asked.

“Out, sniffin’ around for that Alpha you mentioned.” John said, opening his eyes, and looking down at Sam.

Sam nodded, looking at John. “Thanks Dad.”

John nodded, keeping Sam close. “Don’t worry about it Sammy.” John murmured softly. “I know you have strength under those lanky arms and legs of yours, but me and Dean, we’ll help keep an eye out. We’ll make sure nothing like that happens again.”

“Alright.” Sam said, relaxing against John. John kissed the mop of hair Sam had, and sighed, just keeping Sam in his arms.


End file.
